


tangled webs

by baekyunshands



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, M/M, Short, chan & bin are only mentioned, kinda sucky :p, lapslock, lix & seungmin are only mentioned, not v romantic but i tried :"), yang jeongin is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyunshands/pseuds/baekyunshands
Summary: in which jeongin goes out on a late night swing and gets himself tangled up, while hyunjin embarks on a spontaneous late night snack run and stumbles upon a tangled, upside down, webman.





	tangled webs

_ tick tick tick _

 

jeongin counted the seconds as he laid wide awake in his star wars bed sheets. he rolled over and stared at the green lettering on his alarm clock.

 

_ 3:47 a.m. _

 

“hgnh” 

 

the brown eyed boy plopped back to his original pose, stomach up on his bed.

 

jeongin had trouble falling asleep at night ever since mr. bang chan himself offered him an “internship” at bang towers. he really knew it was a coverup for when they had a new mission.

 

their last mission was in germany two months ago and jeongin was getting antsy waiting for his next call from changbin. (the man promised that he would call and that jeongin didn’t need to keep leaving him messages about how he returned a lost kitten and helped an elderly lady cross the street.)

mr. bang had told him to “lie low” for awhile and continuing being everyone’s favorite neighborhood spiderman.

 

but the thing is, that's boring! 

 

jeongin wanted to go on real missions and kick some super villain butt.

 

the teenage boy sat up.

 

_ a little late night training shouldn’t do me any harm right? it might even tire me out and i’ll be able to get in a few hours of sleep before school starts. _

 

with his internal reassurance, jeongin went over to the cardboard box in his closet and quickly changed into his suit (brand new suit that is, all thanks to mr. bang). 

 

he quietly opened the window to his room and closed the pane shut. 

 

no one was out on the roads with it being near four o'clock in the morning, therefore jeongin had the streets of busan all to himself. 

 

he tried to keep as quiet as he could as he shot his web shooters from building to building but the excitement and adrenaline had gotten the best of him.

 

the boy was feeling a little mischievous. 

 

jeongin peered over the edge of one apartment complex and then looked up at the identical complex opposite to him.

 

he smirked as he fired a web shooter to the other building connecting the two together in a sort of tightrope like fashion. 

 

the brace-faced boy quickly put on his best presenter facade as he narrated to an imaginary audience.

 

“ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, tonight we have a very special performance from a very special guest, put your hand together for spiderman!”

 

jeongin cheered and whooped for himself and even gave out a little “ _ i love you spiderman! _ ” as he stepped up on the ledge.

 

he opened out his arms in the most dramatic fashion he could as he began his first step onto the web-rope.

 

“and there he goes what magnificent agility! and would you believe that folks even with his eyes closed!”

 

jeongin voiced as he showed off his impeccable balance (even mr. bang had complimented him on it before) even daring to slip his eyes closed. 

 

what he was not expecting he opened his eyes was a pale thrush cocking its head back and forth right in front of his foot.

 

“what the fu-!”

 

jeongin’s so called impeccable balance failed to keep him upright at the startlement of the bird and slipped off the side of the web-rope.

 

on instinct jeongin shot another web to attach to his makeshift tight rope but accidentally attached the other end to his ankle.

 

and  _ of course _ he just had ro run out of webs right now. 

 

_ damn _ , he should’ve listened to felix when he told him to refill them yesterday.

 

note to self, listen to your best friend more often.

 

the boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly spun in circles, trying hard to think of a plan.

 

**

 

the gentle hum of his midnight playlist played through hyunjin’s ears.

 

he tossed up and down his freshly bought bag of crab chips he grabbed on his spontaneous late night snack run. sure he had some at home, but why eat those when you can stroll through the empty streetlight sidewalks at night and buy a whole new bag?

 

he took note of the late september air setting in as he exhaled a breath and saw it cloud in front of him.

 

as the boy walked down the empty streets of his city he took in the scenery. 

 

the boy saw newly laid out pumpkins, dead leaves falling to the ground, an upside down spinning spiderman,-wait a minute,

 

_ upside down spinning spiderman? _

 

hwang hyunjin backed up to the alley between two apartment complexes and sure enough there was an upside down spinning spiderman seeming to have an ongoing debate with himself.

 

“ugh what were you thinking? what if mr. bang saw you? and jeez maybe you should listen to felix more often too, even if he is sometimes a dumb blonde-”

 

“uh excuse me?”

 

hyunjin said as he approached the seemly distraught superhero.

 

the spider kid let out a squeak, being startled for the second time, before quickly recovery and clearing his throat.

 

“u-uh hello young man, er what are you doing out so late?”

 

hyunjin noticed that the other’s attempt to deepen his voice which he found kinda cute. 

 

“i could ask you the same thing webman, but it seems to me that you’ve gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle.”

 

the upside down boy visibly deflated and dropped his voice deepening act.

 

“yeah i just wanted to go for a late night swing to maybe get some practice in to show mr. bang that i’m ready for our next mission! oh shit you can’t say that information it’s top secret! stupid jeongin- oh great now he knows your name! oh man mr. bang and is gonna freak out about this!”

 

hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle at the other’s word vomit.

 

“don’t worry  _ jeonginie _ , your secret is safe with me. i’m hyunjin by the way.” 

 

the hwang boy stuck out his hand.

 

“i’m jeon- i mean spiderman, i’m spiderman n-nice to u-uh meet you hyunjin.” he replied shaking the latter’s hand

 

jeingin couldn’t tell if his stuttering was a reaction to the random stranger now knowing (half of) the identity of spiderman or the breathtaking beauty that was standing in front of him. 

 

(probably both) 

 

“i’m actually getting to meet the  _ real  _ spiderman! what a lucky duck i am, seungmin’s gonna freak when he hears about this.” 

 

jeongin let out a breathless laugh as he continues to stare (in a totally not creepy way) at the boy’s handsome face.

 

the two teens continued to stare at each other, (jeongin taking in the boys soft features and charming mole under his eye, and hyunjin the red, black, and white colors of the other’s mask.

 

hyunjin broke the stare first when looked down at his phone and blew a low whistle.

 

“well would you look at the time! i gotta get going! wouldn’t want my parents catching me sneaking out, ciao!”

 

jeongin blinked himself out of his daze when he noticed the dark haired boy turning around. he hadn’t even realized he was still  _ upside down _ .

 

“wait are you not gonna help me?!” he exclaimed as he tried to sit up and grab at his tied up ankle.

 

“sorry no can do i’m in a bit of a rush, but don’t worry jeonginie your secret’s safe with me!”

 

“dude! don’t yell that someone might hear you!” jeongin let out a groan as his face (that was thankfully hidden by his mask even though the cute stranger had already walked off) heated up in to what jeongin knew would be a bright red.

 

“see ya around,  _ spider-boy!” _

 

jeongin heard hyunjin call out one more time as his disappeared further and further down the now quickly sunrise ridden sidewalk.

 

_ so much for those few hours of sleep. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> got rushed at the end buttt
> 
> i wanna maybe make a mini series if she doesn't flop :^)


End file.
